New Year's Day
by WhomCares
Summary: Rory and Jess. Loosely based on Taylor Swift's new song "New Year's Day." Please R&R, it's my first story and I would love to hear what you think.


New year's day.

Just a lit one-shot based on Taylor Swift's new song "New Year's Day"

Light streamed in through the light curtains of their small New York studio, and Rory's tired eyes slowly became adjusted to her surroundings. Red and gold bits of glitter tastefully decorated their wood-floors, some small areas accompanied by tinsel, loosely cemented with dark blue candle wax. A light gust of cold air rushed through the open sliding-glass door which lead on to the small patio, causing goosebumps to form on her arms. It was unusually warm for the middle of winter, and no snow had fallen since the beginning of December.

Jess's strong arm encircled her waist and she cuddled in to his warm embrace for a few minutes until lightly shaking him awake.

"Jess," he groaned, "Jess," she said a bit louder, but all he did was pull her closer to him, resting his chin on her head.

She sighed and momentarily rested her forehead on his chest before continuing her task. She wrapped her arm around his waist and lifted his shirt slightly, tracing his back muscles with cold fingers, creating a sharp contrast against his warm skin. He grunted in displeasure, "Rry, stahp," he slurred in his sleepy haze.

Rory smiled slightly, trying to come up with a way to get him up, "where did the TV go?" she tried.

"We never had a TV, Rory," Jess sighed, sitting up slightly.

Rory giggled and Jess flopped back down onto the blanket he had made into a pillow in the middle of the night. She lay her head onto his arm, now back in its rightful place as her pillow, and delicately wiped locks of Jess' hair off of his face.

"We need to get up," she stated.

Jess huffed playfully and started to drift off once again before Rory shook his arm, "Jess," she urged him, and his eyes opened once again, his brow still knitted in sleep, "we have to clean up, it's a mess in here."

"Or, we could go back to sleep and not do that," Jess countered.

Rory sat up slightly and leaned over Jess, gently capturing his lips in a kiss, "can we please clean up now so we don't have to do it later?" she asked sweetly when they parted.

Jess sighed dramatically and sat up, taking in their surroundings. A few polaroid photos littered he coffee table, and he gathered them up, leafing through them, trying to get a better picture of the night before. A photo that he could only assume was taken at midnight displayed a few couples kissing, him and Rory in the background, snuggled together on the couch. Rory was leaning against his chest and had her head tilted back, his tilted down, their lips meeting a sweet kiss. 

_Rory and Jess sat in the front seats of their car, a few drunk friends in the back rambling away about who-knows-what. Jess reached over and entwined their fingers, fiddling with the ring he had given her when she moved to Yale, and he to California. It wasn't exactly an engagement ring, not exactly a promise ring, but it meant that she was his, and he hers. He had asked her to wait, and she did. He couldn't be more thankful that she did. He squeezed her hand three times, and she understood it would be a long road ahead._

Jess stood up and went to the kitchen, bringing back coffee and a black trash bag. Rory gratefully accepted the cup he held out for her and took a large gulp, "love you," she leaned in and kissed him shortly on the mouth.

"Love you too," Jess hummed, kissing her back, if only for a second before staring the cleanup.

Rory started carefully picking piles of confetti off of the floor, carefully placing bottles into the bag as well. Jess stooped to grab a few beer cans from under the couch.

"Paris got back alright last night?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, Doyle called them a cab before midnight, so they left around one," Rory explained.

Jess just nodded and continued to help clean their apartment.

 _I'll be picking up bottles with you on New Year's Day._

The End

(A/N: Hope you liked it, it's my first story on here and I don't think I'll really make a habit of basing my stories off of songs. I know Rory and Jess might seem a little switched here, but I firmly believe if they had stayed together Rory would have rubbed off on him at least a little bit. Also, please, please don't hesitate to correct any of my grammar. Also, if you can, review. You don't actually have to have an account to review, and I would sincerely appreciate it if you would help me in this process of learning to become a good writer. Also, hit me with any questions about my story in my private messages, I'm sure I would be happy to answer!)


End file.
